Fire and Light
by Sanosukeskitten
Summary: Drago and Wavern hang out together during a storm. Requested by AnimeCreep.


Cheryl: *She was up much too early* =_= Nearly four in the morning…I'm checking my email to see if this is the DragoxWavern request someone wanted me to do. Yep! They responded! :D

Request Information

1. Genre: Non Sexual.

2. DragoxWavern.

3. Oneshot.

Drago: So no Hentai?

Wavern: No Drago. No Hentai.

Cheryl: Course not. I honestly don't know what to write about, because uh…I don't support the pairing DragoxWavern. Just the brawlers.

Drago: OF COURSE YOU DON'T.

Wavern: Cheryl can I do your hair?

Cheryl: O_O Don't know if I dare let a dragon around my head…flammable stuff ya know…

Drago: XD *He watched as Wavern put Cheryl's hair in pigtails*

Wavern: ^w^

Cheryl: O_O WHAT THE HELL AM I? A SCHOOL GIRL?

ON WITH THE ONESHOT!

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on two Bakugan walking around Vestroia, unaware of what would happen in only days to come that would change their lives forever.<p>

"Bored!" The red male said.

Drago was a Pyrus Bakugan, and so far, one of the strongest, soon to only get stronger.

"Drago, you are always bored." The white female said.

Wavern was Haos Bakugan, and sister to the strongest.

"When am I not?" He asked the Bakugan he loved.

"Good point. I'll have to call it out during our next meeting." She said, making Drago glare at her.

She laughed at his face, and couldn't help but be in a fit of giggles during their entire walk. Drago continued to grump.

"Oh stop." She said, still laughing at his face, "Not my fault its so obvious."

"OH HUSH YOU!" Drago said, his arms at his sides and his face beyond funny for Wavern.

Still grumping, a storm started, and they darted into a cave to stay warm and dry. Now it was Wavern's turn to grump. Drago had to laugh as she sat like a regular person, her arms crossed, grumping about the weather. He sat next to her, and felt around the leaf bag he had made before they left, taking out their food.

"Here. Eat." He said softly to her, and sweat dropped when she tore the food in half while eating it.

Wavern leaned against him for warmth, allowing him to wrap a arm around her as he ate his own food. Staying together for warmth seemed important after they ate, the air suddenly getting colder. Climbing into his lap, Wavern whimpered, feeling as if she was freezing.

"It's ok." He said, trying to keep her warm along with himself.

Drago noticed the cave went deeper, and as bad as it sounds, he thought they should to.

"Wavern, let's go deeper, it may offer a bit of warmth." He said, getting up.

Wavern too got up, and followed the one she loved deeper into the cave, becoming worried with each step they took further into the blackness. Raising his hand, Drago managed to show up a ball of fire, and was s hocked to see Darkus Bakugan in the cave.

The Haos brawler scurried up to the Pyrus one, and clung to him, scared even tho he was brave, or rather playing brave. She shook as they walked, clinging to Drago's arm. He looked at her, and realized, she was beyond scared, and he was the only one keeping her from falling deeper into her fear. He put his arm around her, and she looked at him, realizing he was helping her.

"This way." He said, and ducked into a hole in the wall, keeping the fire to keep them warm.

Wavern believed him to be right, they were warmer, thanks to the fire.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" She asked him.

Drago then sweat dropped.

"You forgot…"

He nodded, and hung his head. She laughed lightly.

"It's ok Drago. At least we still are together." Wavern said, cuddling up to the fire dragon.

Drago smiled, and cuddled her in the darkness. They were warm yes, and very much in love. The two watched out for the Darkus, and soon were staying very close together. They noticed that every now and then, a movement was made, and the air felt less heavy. Wavern begun to hum, not holding a tune, but it sounded good to Drago, who listened intently.

"Drago, it…feels warmer." She said.

"It does, doesn't it?" He said, and lit another fireball, and jumped out of his scales.

The Darkus Bakugan surrounded them.

"OH MY BAKUGAN!" Wavern cried out, and quickly tried to hide behind the shocked Drago.

"W-what do you want?" He asked.

"Do you honestly think we would let you freeze?" One with horns said.

"Bakugan heat, we wanted to keep you warm in return for something." Another with no eyes said.

"W-what?" Wavern stuttered, keeping her eyes on a faceless one.

"Keep that damn thing lit!" One said, pointing to Drago's fireball.

Chuckling, Drago turned to Wavern, "For some heat, I believe we can do that."

Wavern laughed, and nodded, sitting back against the wall.

The storm outside slowly came to a stop, and Bakugan begun to leave bit by bit, mainly in groups until it was only Drago and Wavern. Stepping onto the wet grass, Drago then grumbled, and Wavern had to laugh.

* * *

><p>Cheryl: XD This was requested by AnimeCreep.<p>

Drago: Hope you enjoyed!

Wavern: And if you find it short, sorry! Cheryl is not used to writing non-Hentai even tho she has ^~^


End file.
